A Little Lost
by KiyoshiMichi
Summary: Piers always looked up to his Captain, and knew what he had to do...if only the man would actually allow him to do.
1. Chapter 1

Well, I fucking HATED the ending of Chris' campaign in RE6...so I fucking changed it. Capcom can shove it up their ass, I'm pissed. I actually bawled like a baby, which made for some awkward conversation with the family. Well...anyway, here this is and I warn... there are some SERIOUS spoilers in here, unmarked because I change them a little bit. I'm also pissed that the only ChrisPiers fics I could find were sad or unrequited... no, dammit! Something good must come of this!

Warnings: Cursing, some violence, and a homosexual relationship

Disclaimers: Oh, Capcom better be fucking happy I don't own Resident Evil 6 or things would have gone VERY differently... and I even mean that without the ChrisPiers thing.

* * *

A Little Lost

RE6 Slash

By:

Kiyoshi Michi

Piers kicked at the J'avo on the ground with nearly perfectly hidden disgust. It was these creatures he hated the most and for several reasons, each varying in how personal they were. Without even a thought as to what he was actually doing, Piers shot the body in the head again. Maybe it was just for extra measure or maybe he just couldn't stand looking at that ugly, disfigured face any longer.

"Piers, it's dead."

"Just making sure, Captain."

Piers quickly moved over to where Chris had been waiting on him. He knew it was only because his Captain needed help busting a door down, but he liked to think it was something else deep within the impenetrable recesses of his mind. Chris may have been difficult to figure out, but Piers had but one or two people who knew every aspect of him.

He felt a hand clap onto his shoulder and looked up to see Chris giving him a concerned look. "Hey…are you all right? You seem out of it."

Piers knew that Chris was getting closer and closer to uncovering everything he was hiding with every day they spent together. However, it was best to prolong the inevitable and he decided to lie…again. "I'm fine, Captain. It's just tiring running around, shooting at the non-stop waves of these things."

Chris nodded, like he understood, but Piers could see the questioning in his eyes, the worry and slight distrust in the lines on his face. But Piers hid everything he felt deep inside him, and used any leftover anguish to charge the enemies when need be. He needed to take them all out, one by one, to help the world, yes…but he also wanted to vent all his frustration.

He had spent 6 months of his own life searching for the man fighting alongside him and though BSAA wanted him back as well, Piers wanted him for purely selfish reasons. Which was why he had been so upset when he found the man in that European bar, drowning his sorrows in booze and without a memory of what happened.

He had felt like he was let down by the man he looked up to.

There was a heavy sigh next to him and he turned to see Chris staring at him. Piers wanted to ignore him – at this rate, they were never going to complete their mission – but he knew he could never ignore his Captain. "What's up?"

"Piers, you're hiding something from me. Something that's obviously affecting you negatively…you can barely concentrate on what we're doing. So, talk. Not just for the sake of this mission, but also because we're brothers."

Piers hated it when Chris pulled the 'brothers' word on him. It was meant to make him feel bad about keeping secrets, and it always worked. He sighed and ran a hand over his face, feeling much older than he was. "It's nothing, Captain. Just…dwelling on things I never even had a chance to get."

He nearly pushed the large man away when he dropped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him into an awkward hug. "Don't worry. We'll make it out of this and we're going to take a year-long vacation and you'll be able to get those things." Chris gave him a reassuring smile, but it didn't work the way he wanted it to…but he didn't know that. "I promise."

Piers could only bitterly think to himself, readying his gun once the man let him go.

_Don't promise what you can't give._

* * *

Piers held his gun steady, aimed at Ada as his Captain and a man named Leon spoke to each other. It was rather harsh, especially from Chris' end, but Piers knew where the man was coming from. He had been there in Edonia – he had been the one to drag his Captain to safety, shooting at the things that used to be his brothers-in-arms.

He noticed Ada reach for her waist and knew something was about to happen. He glanced over to Chris and saw no one other than him had noticed. "CAPTAIN!"

Chris and Leon turned to see what was happening and were greeted with the sight of a flash grenade landing not far from them. Whereas everyone recognized what was happening and covered their eyes, Piers saw that Chris had not done the same and was left trying to shake off the burn in his retinas even after Piers had turned to follow Ada.

He knew Chris would follow eventually, and cursed under his breath when he realized he had lost the woman in purple. This was really not his day, and for some reason, there was this feeling that it was going to get to a low he had never seen before. He turned when he heard footsteps, relieved to see his Captain had followed him, like he knew he would.

Piers waited as he spoke to HQ, telling them they were going after Ada. A few seconds later and Piers was speeding down the streets in a Humvee, Chris shooting at almost anything that moved since civilians were just walking around was extremely unlikely.

This continued on until Chris wanted to change positions and they were charging through the streets again, but with much less finesse than before. Piers almost snorted – he really was the best driver in the BSAA, especially compared to Chris. When he heard Chris say he was going to jump it, Piers blinked owlishly then dropped down in the back, latching onto the side and praying he wouldn't fall out, or Chris wouldn't crash and they'd die in a horrible, fiery explosion.

"Piers…we landed. C'mon."

What the…? When did they land on the other side?

Piers jumped from his spot, still a little shaky when he landed and nearly pulled his gun out and started shooting without question when a hand grabbed his upper arm. It was a good thing he didn't since it had only been Chris. He was giving Piers such a strange look, but the younger male was used to oddities from his Captain now. The man had only a few moments throughout this entire event where he acted like he once had.

"Piers…I have this feeling that soon, something really bad is going to happen and I won't have any other opportunity to do this."

Piers stared at Chris, wondering what in the world the man could be talking about. Sure, he had the same feeling of dread and had this strange thought it would be a life-altering event. Chris sighed and looked around for a second and Piers swore he heard something along the lines of, 'I better do this now…we don't have much time…'

He was going to demand the man tell him what he was talking about, but he found that suddenly difficult as lips against his own made it rather hard to speak. It took a second to register this was his Captain and his Captain was actually kissing him, but once it did, he became an active participant.

Piers really did not want to pull away, but he knew they still had a job to do, even if at this point, it was only to quench the anger burning deep in Chris. Said man didn't say anything when they separated, just made sure his gun was in a ready position then started forward to confront Ada, Piers following closely behind him.

* * *

Piers yelled out in pain, gritting his teeth as he looked over to his right and saw the damage that had been done. That arm was useless at this point – in fact, he had a feeling he would never use it again. He growled low in his throat and looked up to see Chris had been grabbed by that horrible thing.

He could not allow that ugly ass thing to take Chris away, so he looked around for something to help – anything – since his arm was useless. When he spotted his only hope, Piers sighed and made a decision, the one he was sure was making him nervous all day without him knowing the details.

Piers pulled himself free of the debris, trying not to yell out in pain again when he tore his own arm from his body. This was for the world and, more importantly to him, this was for Chris. With only one arm to help him, he crawled across that nasty, water-covered floor and grabbed the syringe full of red liquid. He sighed and got up to his knees, knowing he was waving goodbye to his humanity as he shoved the syringe into the open wound.

He could feel the infection quickly moving through his body, causing an arm that was ugly yet more human than a J'avo's to grow. It was painful, but he could deal with it. It was a mantra in his head – 'this is for Chris – for Captain.' He felt something tingle in this new arm and held it up to see sparks of electricity jumping between the "fingers." When did that happen?

Regardless of how it happened, it was an asset and while he still had human rationale, he was going to use it. Taking a firm stance, he held his arm up and willed the electricity to shoot from his hand…and it did, narrowly missing Chris as he was dropped. The man stood and made his way over to Piers, groaning when he saw the arm.

"Oh God Piers, what did you do?"

His tone was that of 'not again' and Piers wondered if the man ever thought he would do this. Piers deemed it unnecessary to respond at the moment, more concerned with taking down the Haos that was getting back up. He could tell this was going to be a long battle and he did not have much time left before he would inevitably turn on Chris.

XxXxX

Chris wouldn't abandon him. Of course he would never abandon Piers. Piers was all he had left of his old team. Piers was going to be the last one to die of the same cause as everyone else in Edonia. Chris stopped outside the escape pod and set Piers on the ground as he set to work with the passcodes to open it up.

Piers kept thinking to himself, _Why is he still trying to take me with him?_ Chris must have read his mind because he stopped what he was doing to turn to Piers. "Piers…we're getting out of here. Both of us. I'm not leaving you behind, no matter what."

_But why?_

Chris had gone back to working on the door, reaching out to pull Piers up when he succeeded. But Piers knew he was not getting into that escape pod. He was infected and even with Jake's blood, there was no guarantee he could be saved. But Chris could be saved and that's what he wanted. Piers was more than willingly to give up his life to save his Captain's, and he was sure Chris knew that.

Which would explain why he couldn't get away when he tried.

He stared down at the hand gripping his human arm and realized the knuckles were white. Chris was making sure, with all his strength, that Piers couldn't get away. "C…Captain?"

"I said we're both getting out of here. I have a head full of memories of 'heroes'…I don't need to add you to that list. We're getting out, alive, and you're going to be fine. I have no doubts, and neither should you."

Piers could only stare at his Captain as he pulled him into the escape pod, finally getting a chance to see what he looked like when they were finally rocketed out into the water. It was getting bad, and he could see that. He wanted to cry when he looked back at Chris, who was staring with determination at the water. His Captain really believed they were both going to make it.

It was unwise to do so, but Piers supposed he could always hope.

* * *

Chris was in the bar in Eastern Europe, where Piers had found him the first time. He swallowed thickly, looking for all the world like he was holding back tears. He stared down at the plate in front him, a nice, thick steak resting there innocently. His first meeting with Piers after he had lost his memory was when the man mentioned how hard it was to find good steak outside the US.

With a deep inhale, Chris set about to eat the steak, cutting it up one piece at a time. Upon the first bite, he smirked some. Piers had been right – it was good steak, especially in Eastern Europe. He swallowed thickly again. He had not seen Piers since they managed to get on land again. The BSAA were waiting for them and had separated him from Piers, taking him away. Piers had made no protest, only gave Chris a look of resignation.

He had tried for months to find out something – anything – but the higher ups gave him nothing and only shook their heads, like they pitied him. From their reactions, he assumed the worst – Piers had been killed. They hadn't gotten to him in time and he had more than likely begged for death. Piers had been a BSAA agent through and through.

"When you were in my bar before, you looked like you were trying desperately to forget." Chris looked up to see the woman from before, the one who had thrown alcohol in his face when he had insulted her. "Now it looks like you are trying to get over something rather than forget it."

"Yeah…I feel in love but I never really got a chance to act on it before they died."

The barkeeper gave him a look that said she understood, and from the looks of it, she probably did. She rubbed his shoulder then placed a glass of vodka next to his plate. As she walked away, he thought to himself that he didn't want to drink away his problems again. Piers had been so infuriated to find him like that last time. He felt like he was letting the man down if he became an alcoholic again.

He continued to work on the steak, slowly, when he heard footsteps approach his table. He pushed it off – it was a small bar and people kept moving around. However, the chair across from him was pulled out and a body sat in it. Chris rolled his eyes – he was not in the mood for this.

"Look pal, I'm not in the mood."

"That's a fine way to greet me after…what? Eight months?"

Chris knew his fork hit the plate with a loud enough sound to startle everyone in the bar, but he didn't care. He swallowed thickly again, this time in apprehension, then looked up and gaped. In all his glory, there sat Piers Nivans, looking just as healthy and human as the first time they met.

"What…but…they took you away. They wouldn't tell me anything."

Piers nodded in understanding, reaching across the table to take the fork and the piece of meat still there and put it in his mouth. Chris wanted to punch him in the face while he waited on the younger man to chew and swallow before he responded. "Well, Captain, for awhile there, it looked like I was going to die. They kept trying different antidotes on me, over and over, and for awhile, nothing worked. But it kept it from advancing for that time and finally…they found something.

"I don't know what it was – they wouldn't tell me. But because I had spent such a long time stuck as some strange…J'avo, it took a long time before I was back to 'normal' and I actually needed some physical therapy after that. There's just this new, permanent problem and I figured this would happen."

Chris looked up and saw Piers pat the right side of his body and realized his arm was still gone. He was surprised, but shouldn't have been – Piers only had a new arm because of the virus, which was now purged from his system. Chris wanted to sigh, but stopped when he realized Piers was staring at him and noticed the faint scars on his face from where the virus had spread before they got to land.

"Hey Captain…we never got a chance to talk about what happened before we went after Ada at the hangar. I know this might not be the place for that, and we can leave if you want, but I still think…we need to talk."

Chris had always hated these moments. He wasn't very good with them. But nonetheless, Piers was right and Chris stood to leave the bar since Piers had been right – he was not comfortable talking about this in a bar full of hardened men. He made sure to pay the woman handsomely, since he felt bad for the first time he had been in this bar, then followed Piers out into the cold winter of Eastern Europe.

The streets were desolate, and Piers apparently had no self-conscience. "What was that kiss about back then anyway?"

Chris wanted to sigh, but held it back incase Piers took it the wrong way. "All day, I had this feeling something terrible was going to happen…and that it was going to involve you. I guess…after everything that had happened, I learned to just sense these things. So, when there was enough of a lull in the chaos and destruction, I decided to act on something I knew I had been bottling up for several months. I may not have remembered anything, but that feeling always remained."

Chris wanted to leave the explanation there, but Piers just kept pushing. "So…this feeling…?"

"Oh dear God, Piers, I'm trying to say 'I love you' without making a total fool of myself."

The younger man hooked his arm around Chris' and stopped, giving him a serious look. "Even with all the scarring and my missing arm?"

Chris did not like that this was taking him to a place that would make him sound sappy and lovesick, but he knew this had to be said or…things could get bad. "Piers, I don't give a fuck about that. Only shallow people fall in love with another person's looks. Besides, on my end, the physical attraction is still there. Like I don't have sc-"

Chris was cut off when lips met his, an arm still awkwardly hooked around his own. Despite the fact they were in the middle of a street in a town he was sure was strictly against homosexuality, Chris decided to work with the man and returned the kiss, his unoccupied arm dropping to rest around the younger man's waist.

Admitting it only to himself, he was glad when Piers kept the kiss chaste. Not that he wouldn't mind things going further, but that was not for the middle of a street in the freezing cold of the winter. "So, I should probably tell you that I love you too."

Chris laughed and allowed Piers to continue to drag him along the snow covered path.

* * *

So... there it is. Let me know what you think~


	2. Epilogue Found

Oke... since the reaction to "A Little Lost" was overwhelming and very positive... like... seriously, you guys are awesome... I decided to right this cute little epilogue.

Really no warnings for this except some cussing... and fluffiness~ Maybe some OOCness but... meh.

* * *

Found

"A Little Lost" Epilogue

By:

Kiyoshi Michi

Piers groaned and slowly moved his legs up to rest them on the footstool in front of the loveseat. He ached all over – he even had ghost pains in the arm he no longer had. He leaned over, wincing at the dull ache in his torso, then proceeded to massage his thigh. His brown eyes looked up as the door opened and Chris stepped through…

And Piers' mood just got worse.

They had gone through the same rigorous workout and even sparred. Piers was beyond fatigued and sore and here came Chris, looking for all the world like he was healthier and feeling better than when they started. Piers wanted to throw something at the man's face, but his arm protested the movement and he gave up, leaning back heavily into the cushion.

"That's just… not even fair."

Chris paused to look at Piers, a can of what seemed to be seltzer water (Piers had NO idea how the man could drink that nasty shit) at his lips. He raised a brow in Piers' direction, but otherwise gave no more sign for the man to continue as he chugged the water. Piers grumbled and sunk further into the seat.

Of course the older man couldn't be bothered with this…

He groaned when the loveseat suddenly dipped on the other side and he fell over slightly, hitting something that was most definitely not the desired cushion. Why, oh why, did the world decide to hate Piers today? The whole reason behind this was the fact Piers body had deteriorated during his time in the BSAA labs and Chris was trying to build everything back up. He felt it was necessary for Piers to be in peak physical condition since he was now missing an arm.

"Aww… what's wrong, Piers?"

"The fact that you're a fucking God? I dunno."

Piers closed his eyes and didn't even bother to see what Chris' reaction was to what he said. He was tired and at this point, he was going to give up his strict "showers only" rule to soak in a bath. It sounded so nice right then… and perhaps it would make his muscles feel so much better. Piers groaned again. He understood that Chris wanted to make sure Piers could take care of himself, but to be so gung ho about it on the first day… Piers was going to die.

"Uh… was the workout too rough?"

Piers nearly sighed in relief – the man got it without him having to sound too weak and complain about it. He nodded some to answer the question and groaned again, though it was a happy sound this time.

He could feel Chris' fingers working at his muscles, doing a much better job of massaging them than he did on his own.

"Sorry. Guess I forgot to start from your level, not mine."

Piers nodded weakly as those wonderful fingers continued to turn his aching, burning muscles into painless goo. At this rate, he was going to fall asleep on a loveseat he was too big for and that would only make the pain worse come morning. Apparently, Chris still had enough common sense left to figure this out on his own and stopped the massage to lift Piers from the couch and help him to the bedroom.

Piers wondered why the man had not just carried him, like he was wont to do, but thought maybe it was because Chris was tired now too. He flopped ungracefully onto the bed, face first, and just lied there, in a very uncomfortable position. He heard Chris chuckle somewhere next to him.

"Oh, come on now, you're not going to make me tuck you into bed, are you?"

"Shaddup… is all your fault anyway…"

Chris laughed out right at that and helped Piers get into a better sleeping position. He was starting to feel bad about what he had put Piers through when the younger man did nothing but groan in pain, even on the soft surface of the bed. But it was easy to forget that his right hand man had been inactive in a lab for months and months. Chris blinked a few times as he remembered something about how heat was supposed to help relax muscles.

He had not been planning on going to bed just yet but Chris knew he was like a furnace, especially in comparison to Piers. Hmm…

Piers actually jumped (and regretted the action since it made him hurt) when he felt the bed dip. Wait a second… He peered over his shoulder to see Chris now lying on the bed. He raised a brow. "What are you doing? I know you're a healthnut, but six is early even for you." Piers was proud of himself – he got out a full two sentences without a single groan of pain.

"Well, heat is supposed to help relax muscles, right?" Piers nodded. "And we both know I'm a furnace." Piers nodded again. "So, I am going to be your heating pad."

"… we have heating pads."

Chris sighed and pulled Piers back into his chest, wrapping an arm securely around his waist. "Yeah, well, this is more romantic." Piers laughed some at that. For some reason, Chris seemed to make it his goal in life to be 'romantic' every single day. Which was strange to Piers – he wasn't sure how either of them could really be considered romantic. They were soldiers… who fought bio-terrorism… and often came home covered in guts and slime and gross ass shit on a day-to-day basis.

"All right, whatever."

Piers could feel Chris relax against him – if Piers had really wanted the heating pads instead, Chris would have gotten up and retrieved them, giving up his spot. Piers had started to close his eyes to fall asleep, but Chris had moved his head to press his lips against Piers' in a chaste kiss. Piers smiled and returned the kiss, almost (almost) wishing his body would allow him to turn in Chris' arms to get a better angle. Before Piers could even honestly consider doing so, Chris pulled away and flopped back down.

"Now, go to sleep. No workout tomorrow."

Piers laughed outright for a second, until his torso protested the action, then buried his face in the pillow and fell asleep with the human furnace slowly relaxing his muscles.


End file.
